


Спасение на двоих

by mara333



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Джеи в одной спасательной капсуле





	Спасение на двоих

\- Залезай в капсулу!  
\- Это безумие.  
\- Мы спасемся оба, другого варианта нет.  
\- Она рассчитана на одного!  
\- Мы теряем время. Живо!  
\- Джей...  
\- Я прострелю тебе ногу и затащу внутрь, но из-за ранения возникнут лишние траты воздуха и воды, поэтому пожалуйста, тащи свою задницу в капсулу!  
Дженсену уже приходится перекрикивать гул пламени, и Джаред смиряется.

\- Двигайся, время инъекции.  
\- Джей...  
\- Кислород. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я лежал здесь с твоим трупом.  
Джаред сдерживает вздох и медленно наползает на Дженсена, стараясь дышать ровно, чтобы не тратить напрасно воздух. Дженсен сдвигается, Джаред подставляет плечо, и через минуту автоматически выдвигается шприц с питательным раствором. Легкая боль, и мышцы расслабляются, голова уже меньше кружится, и получается хоть пару минут держать веки поднятыми. Дженсен бледен, и Джаред не хочет думать, как выглядит он сам. Капсула слишком тесная, их дыхание смешивается, и от долгого лежания неподвижно Джаред уже не совсем понимает, где его тело, а где - Дженсена. Он все еще жалеет, что поддался на уговоры друга. Он не очень помнит начало полета, когда слишком давит чувство вины.  
\- Маяк? - шепчет он.  
\- Угу, - Дженсен даже не открывает глаз. До следующей инъекции сутки, и тот держится, наверное, на одном упрямстве.  
Джаред замолкает и тоже закрывает глаза.

Он не знает, от чего приходит в себя: от мерного писка будильника или боли в затылке. Похоже, Дженсен бредит: сжимает его волосы в кулаке и, едва размыкая губы, сухо целует. Джаред косится в сторону и видит, как выезжает из стенки капсулы штанга со шприцем. Пытается сдвинуть Дженсена, но тот сжимает пальцы сильнее, давит сверху, и Джаред чуть приоткрывает губы, отвлекая. Хватка в волосах немного расслабляется, и Джаред, с трудом разбирая что-то за ореолом волос лежащего сверху мужчины, двигает Джнсена к шприцу. Друг коротко стонет и роняет голову, дыша Джареду в шею.

\- Последний.  
Джаред едва разлепляет веки. Дженсен смотрит прямо на него. Они лежат на боку лицом друг к другу, и Джареду все равно, кто получит последние капли жизни. Он не верит, что кислорода достаточно, чтобы волноваться о голодной смерти.  
\- Дурак ты. Тряпка. Сдохнем, и никто не узнает. А полетел бы сам, глядишь, меня бы посмертно героем сделали, - Джаред бормочет, даже не пытаясь придать голосу какой-то оттенок.  
\- Ты слишком тупой для героя, Йети.  
Джаред растягивает губы, надеясь, что этого достаточно для улыбки, и наваливается всем телом, сдвигая Дженсена туда, где...  
\- Дурак, - шепчет друг и обнимает.

Когда Джаред приходит в себя, рядом слишком пусто. Он дергается, но его держит не привычное тепло другого тела, а жесткие ремни. Глаза послушно открываются, и он видит обычную обстановку медотсека за прозрачным куполом капсулы жизнеобеспечения.  
\- Дженсен, - горло дерет хрипом, он с трудом сглатывает, с удовольствием набирает полную грудь воздуха и кричит: - Дженсен!  
\- Не быть тебе героем, - раздается справа почти стариковское карканье, и Джаред поворачивает голову.  
Дженсен лежит под соседним колпаком и улыбается, медленно моргая.  
И Джаред смеется. Хватает воздух широко открытым ртом и захлебывается хохотом, чувствуя дорожки горячей влаги на щеках.

\- Джей Ти!  
Джаред оглядывается и сквозь толпу прибывшего подкрепления видит Дженсена.  
\- Джей!  
Он продирается вперед и крепко обнимает друга. Что-то сдвигается в груди, и хочется никогда больше не разжимать руки. Он немного отстраняется, смотрит Дженсену в глаза, и тот вдруг понимает. Обхватывает ладонью его затылок, поглаживая шершавым большим пальцем местечко за ухом. И улыбается.  
\- Ну, пойдем хоть выпьем.  
Джаред кивает.


End file.
